MIZ
by CoolPirate9
Summary: Irken Invader MIZ is about to find out what love is when she visits an old friend, Zim, on Earth and meets Dib. Her life changes and secrets are uncovered.


**MIZ is an Irken Invader who looks exactly like Tak (which she **_**highly**_** dislikes), except she doesn't have the cool hypnotizer attached to her head. She has two eyelashes, a purple/black Zim shirt, purple/black pack, and boots similar to Tak's. Well, maybe it was more of a violent. She was light, sea green, and had her pretty square, curled antennas. She was gorgeous and fearsome to the Irkens and she was determined to be the best invader in her own way. She never wanted to be anybody else, she loved who she was. No invader she knew hated themselves, it was un-Irken to. But that puts into question, are they ever capable of loving something **_**other**_** than themselves? **

**(MIZ opens door to Zim's house and sees Gir and Zim sitting on the couch watching Angry Monkey on their TV.) **

**MIZ: I am back now, fall to the ground and praise me for I am the way better invader you will never be!**

**Zim: (acting like he doesn't care) Oh look, MIZ's here. **

**MIZ: It is superior who the better Invader is, huh? Huh? Huh? Don't ya see? Huh? Huh? Well. . . I just came from destroying Planet Ookbiz, and Planet Stupid Pie-**

**Zim: "Planet Stupid Pie? What kind of planet is that?**

**Gir: I like pie. You better not be no pie hater! Ooh! I love dis show! Shiney!**

**MIZ: Well, if you must know! It's a place with very smart intelligence, of course not as smart as the Irken race, but smarter than you. They are seahorses with tiny cowboy-things riding them off into the hot deserted grounds. They were all going to be conquered anyway! I have no idea that they would be so intelligent. You know they can-**

**Zim: Blah, blah, blah! All you do is bore me! Do something that *AMAZES* me!**

**MIZ: Fine, I'll just leave and take my snacks with me!**

**Zim: WAIT! You have convinced me to let you stay. Now bow down to *ZIM* or feel my- Hey why did you come here anyway?**

**MIZ: To visit you, also I was bored. And the tallest said they had sent you here and said you had not yet conquered it, so I thought I would drop by and help you. You know your not a real Invader. The Tallest said-**

**Zim: Help me! YOU DARE HELP ZIM! I am already working on a plan to destroy those *FILTHY, DISGUSTING EARTHENS!* **

**MIZ: Ok, lets **_**hear**_** this "plan" then.**

**Zim: Fine! Ok, so-**

**Dib: Ha! I knew I'd catch you Zim! And I got you on video with you and your friend, too! Ahahhahahahhahahahhahahah!**

**Zim: Dib! Wha-**

**Gir: (walks in from kitchen with pie) Imma made PIE! (trips and pie lands on Dib's face)**

**Dib: Noooooooooo! I'm pietostintollerant! **

**Gir: AHHHHHH! PIE HATER! PIE HATER! (runs around screaming) **

**Zim: Gir! Hurry, steal the big, headed Earth scum's camera!**

**Gir: OKAY! (goes and takes camera out of Dib's hand)**

**Dib: Wait no! My camera! Not like last time! NO!**

**Gir: Lookie me! I'm recording myself! Hi pie! (Eats camera) Awe, it don't taste like pie.**

**Dib: Ok. Well, I guess I expected this. I'm gonna go home now and plan a way to catch you out of your disguise, Zim. Go Dib! (walks out of the house and goes home.)**

**NEXT DAY**

**MIZ: Ok, Zim. I need a disguise to go to this thing you call "skool." **

**Zim: Why would you need to go to skool? **

**MIZ: Your going, so I might as well go, too if I want to fit in.**

**Zim: Hmm. A good disguise, huh? Computer! Take me to the Voot Cruiser! **

**(After reaching the ship, MIZ gets her disguise with a brown wig with bangs, and purple eyes.)**

**MIZ: Zim, do I look human?**

**Zim: Yep, human, human, human. Ok, lets go. (the exit and go off to skool)**

**(In class)**

**Ms. Bitters: Congratulations, class! To celebrate the misery of spending every day with you terrible children, we are having a new student, Miz.**

**MIZ: Hi, I'm MIZ. And I am as normal as any of you FILTHY WORM CREATURES! YOU DISGUST ME! ALL OF YOU! Except that kid! (Points at Dib)**

**Dib: Me?**

**MIZ: Yes, you. There's just something about you that doesn't want to make me hurl. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it seems ever since I met you yesterday, I feel this urge in my GUTS! **

**Sarah: Look, Dib's got a girlfriend! Hahaha!**

**MIZ: It's VERY rude to embarrass people like that! And if I ever catch you doing that again, I will get my robot to-**

**Zim: (whispering) Miz, sit down! You don't want to get exposed on your first day, do you?**

**MIZ: GRRR. **

**Ms. Bitters: MIZ, take a seat at the mysteriously empty desk next to Zim.**

**Dib: Ms. Bitters, where **_**is**_** that kid that normally sits next to Zim?**

**Ms. Bitters: None of your business!**

**(At lunch, Zim and MIZ sit across from each other.)**

**MIZ: So this "Skool" thing, is always this boring?**

**Zim: Heh? Oh, nah. I have the Dib monkey who normally keeps me out of boredom.**

**MIZ: He didn't seem like it today.**

**Zim: Yeah, I know. It seems that something has been bothering him ever since you came. He didn't even TRY to expose you! There's something seriously wrong with him. But I don't care.**

**MIZ: What is this stuff? (Puts fork full of sludgy, cafeteria food up to her mouth)**

**Zim: No! Don't eat that! The lunch food here is REVOLTING! I don't know how these "Humans" eat this FILTHY er uh er er! **

**MIZ: Dib seems really upset . . . Go over there and talk to him!**

**Zim: Have you broken your ANTENNA! Besides, why would I ever help the Dib human?**

**MIZ: Cause if you don't, you'll have to deal with me later!**

**Zim: Ok, ok. I'm going. Even though what you did back then did cause us to be best friends, it still gives me nightmares. (stands up mumbling to himself walking over to where Dib's sitting.)**

**Gaz: Ugh, I'm outa here.**

**Zim: Hello, Dib.**

**Dib: Not now Zim, I'm not in the mood. **

**Zim: I'M HUMAN! Wait, what? Not in the mood? Do you have AMNESIA! **

**Dib: Go away, Zim.**

**Zim: Not until you tell me what's wrong.**

**Dib: Why do you care?**

**Zim: I don't. MIZ cares though.**

**Dib: Miz? (moans) I'm fine, Zim. Now go away!**

**Zim: Oh, ok. (walks away awkwardly and sits back down across from MIZ)**

**MIZ: So what did he say?**

**Zim: Nothing. He's fine. . . I'm sure.**

**MIZ: Hmm. **

**(After Skool)**

**MIZ: (catches up with Dib after they exit the Skool building) Hey, Dib.**

**Dib: (Looks up at MIZ) Oh, hey Miz. (Looks back up at MIZ and falls over the steps and falls to the ground) OH! Hey MIZ! I didn't know you were there!**

**MIZ: Yeah, so anyway, Dib, what was wrong with you earlier? Was it something I said?**

**Dib: No! Well . . . yes. (looks down ashamed)**

**MIZ: What? (like Zim) TELL ME!**

**Dib: It was how you said I was the only kid in there, other than Zim, who didn't disgust you. And you also acted like you had feelings for me. (He turns his head away so she doesn't see him blush)**

**MIZ: "Feelings?" What are these "feelings" you speak of?**

**Dib: You don't have love on your planet? Irk, I think, or something like that.**

**MIZ: Love as in to love animals and snacks?**

**Dib: No, I mean love as in to love one another. **

**MIZ: Oh no, Irkens do not EVER fall in love or form these "feelings" for one another.**

**Dib: That's just stupid. What planet doesn't have love in it?**

**MIZ: Mine!**

**Dib: Sorry, its just not normal for me, ok. (Dib looked up and his eyes locked with MIZ's. The best five seconds of his life)**

**Zim: (grabs MIZ's hand) C'mon MIZ we need to go home now. **

**MIZ: Oh, ok. BYE DIB!**

**Zim: What were you doing talking to Dib? Do you want him to turn you in to the human authorities? **

**MIZ: He wouldn't do that to me.**

**Zim: Yes he would. I've known Dib for a really long time now, and I'm pretty sure he would.**

**MIZ: Doesn't seem like that around me.**

**Zim: Hmm, he must be planning something.**

**NEXT DAY (at skool)**

**Ms. Bitters: And that is why if anything from space comes here, the military will come and take it away and do horrible tests on it. Lets say Zim's an alien. If he was, then the military will take him away and rip his insides out and he would be doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed. . . **

**Zim: (stands up on chair) I'M HUMAN! HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN! I AM NO ALIEN! I AM NORMAL!**

**Ms. Bitters: There's no such thing as aliens, Zim, now sit down!**

**Dib: But Zim really is an alien! I've seen him without his disguise on! He's an alien, AN ALIEN!**

**Ms. Bitters: I'm sending you all off to recess so you can get away from Dib's annoying head. Now go!**

**(Everyone gets up and quietly walks out to recess)**

**Zim: Whew. . . that was close. Did you see that, MIZ? Dib almost had us exposed! We could have gotten taken by the MILITARY and had our INSIDES RIPPED OUT!**

**MIZ: Not to break it to you Zim, but that's not ever gonna happen, and secondly he only said **_**you**_** were the alien. Nothing about me.**

**Zim: YOU'RE LYING! Anyway, I have the greatest plan to finally destroy that Dib human for once! (MIZ sees Dib standing alone thinking next to Gaz and starts to walk toward him ignoring Zim) I will get a. . . um. . . a basketball . . . and uh, replace it with his GARGANTUAN head! And that will make it less big and yes! I will. . . MIZ? MIZ? Oh, Oh well. **

**MIZ: Hey Dib, why do you always try to expose Zim? Why can't you just give him a break. He's not a bad guy and if-**

**Dib: Hello! He's trying to destroy the human race!**

**MIZ: And has he succeeded yet?**

**Dib: No. . . . **

**MIZ: When the time comes that Zim somehow gets the smarts to conquer this planet, then you can get all crazy paranormal on him and see what happens. By the way things are going right now, people won't believe you on the real day that he does take over this planet. The world is treating you like The Boy Who Cried Wolf, even though what you say is legit.**

**Dib: Okay. . . I guess so, but I just . . . never think that's. . . . never mind.**

**(Skool bell rings)**

**MIZ: Ok, catch ya later, Dibby.**

**Dib: (whispering to himself) Dibby? (blushing) Dibby! I like it.**

**Gaz: Stop talking to yourself when your near me.**

**Dib: Gaz! She called me Dibby!**

**Gaz: Who cares.**

**~Later That Night~**

**MIZ: Hey Zim?**

**Zim: Yes. . . **

**MIZ: You know how you have those tracking devices and such to spy on "Dib's earthly planning" to expose you?**

**Zim: Uh-huh. . . **

**MIZ: Well, can you tell me where he is right now?**

**Zim: Why would YOU want to know where DIB is?**

**MIZ: (trying to look innocent) No reason. . . **

**Zim: LIAR! I know your up to something, I'm not sure what it is, but I WILL FIND OUT!**

**MIZ: Oh, just give me his location, Zim!**

**Zim: Sure, ok. . . WAIT! Not until you tell me why you want to know where that SCRAWNY HUMAN IS!**

**MIZ: Your just saying that cause you don't have the Irken technology to track him!**

**Zim: YES I DO!**

**MIZ: Where is Dib, then?**

**Zim: He's on his roof looking up at the stars! Haha! I told you I knew where Dib is! Yes, VICTORY, VICTORY FOR ZIM! Muahahahhahah!**

**MIZ: Thanks Zim, see ya. I'll be back later!**

**Zim: Wait, what? Oh, oh well. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Later on Dib's Roof. . .)**

**Dib: (talking to self) *sigh* Isn't it beautiful? All those galaxies just waiting to be explored. As soon as I get Tak's ship up and running again, I'm definitely flying it out there.**

**MIZ: (opens door to enter roof from house) Hey Dibby!**

**Dib: (startled) What, MIZ? How did you get up here?**

**MIZ: Oh, your dad let me in.**

**Dib: Oh . . . so why did you come here anyway?**

**MIZ: Cause I was curious. **

**Dib: (looking at MIZ strangely) Ok . . . about what, exactly? Wait, did Zim put you up to this to find out info about me? **

**MIZ: What? No! I am curious about many things. Like how I have noticed you don't have a mom. Where's your mom?**

**Dib: My mom, you know, no one really asks me that anymore. My mom? Well, I. . . don't actually know. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever had one! I need to ask my dad about that. **

**MIZ: Ok . . . umm, what about your hair?**

**Dib: What about my hair?**

**MIZ: Why do you always have it up like that?**

**Dib: I like it like that. It makes me look like a paranormal investigator! **

**MIZ: Sure . . . anyway so-**

**Dib: Hey, I got a question for you. What about you and Zim? Huh? **

**MIZ: What do you mean?**

**Dib: Do you like him?**

**MIZ: Of course, he's my best friend!**

**Dib: No, I mean do you "love" him?**

**MIZ: Silly human Dib, no, no, no, no. See, we Irkens do not "fall in love" with another Irken". That's just nonsense! I thought I already told you this yesterday?**

**Dib: Yeah, but I was also wondering if Irkens could fall in love with other species, such as, oh I dunno, humans?**

**MIZ: Hmmmmm, I don't know. We've never had any Irken known for liking other species. Normally we hate them.**

**Dib: Oh I was just wondering. (looks back up at the stars) I was just thinking maybe, do you think an Irken could ever like a human like that?**

**MIZ: Well if what you said about me having "feelings for you" then I guess.**

**Dib: (blushing) You like me? I've never had anyone feel this way for me before! Except Gretchen, I think, but this is different. **

**MIZ: Yes, yes that's very fascinating.**

**Dib: Hey, how did you and Zim become "best friends" anyway?**

**MIZ: (looking up at the stars with Dib, smiling) That's kinda a long story. *sigh* **

**One day I was flying my ship to Impending Doom 1, but then I was hit by a nearby ship, the Voot Cruiser. It had me crash on Planet Blorch! While there I was stranded, no snacks, no nothing. The planet was a mess and it took me forever to repair my ship. But once I did repair it twenty years later, I promised myself I would destroy the person who did this to me. I tracked him down and found him on Irk. Surprised to see he was an Irken, Zim, almost as tall as me, but just a slight shorter, which made me glad I wasn't the shortest invader on Irk. **

**Dib: Come on! The story already! Man, you take forever telling stories. Your worse than Tak!**

**MIZ: Don't ever compare me to that lower class, smarty Tak! Anyhow, I challenged him into a duel. Me being a girl and all, Zim accepted and our battle began. I completely slaughtered him! He surrendered and said we should team up in Impending Doom 1. But when that day did come, I refused to join him in destroying Irk. That separated us, but that is why I came here. To make it up to him and befriend him again.**

**Dib: (sleeping) Huh? Oh, man! That story was long!**

**MIZ: I'm sorry, you asked!**

**Dib: I didn't think it would be so long and detailed. I gotta go to bed anyway. See ya, Miz. And please don't tell Zim I like you. **

**MIZ: You "like" me? Ok, I won't tell him.**

**(Back at Zim's base)**

**MIZ: (Sees Zim and Gir watching TV) Hey Zim, I'm back!**

**Zim: Oh, hey look, Miz is back.**

**Gir: Mm-hm.**

**MIZ: You know what Dib said?**

**Zim: No, I don't "know what Dib said". Did you find out interesting information I can use against him?**

**MIZ: *shakes her head in yes***

**Zim: Tell me.**

**MIZ: Ok, first off, he doesn't have a mom.**

**Zim: Yeah, I kinda already noticed that.**

**MIZ: Umm, well he. . . likes. . .me. . .**

**Zim: Likes you? How?**

**MIZ: I don't know.**

**Zim: You like him, too, don't you!**

**MIZ: *looks at ground in shame***

**Zim: Don't you!**

**MIZ: Fine, yes!**

**Zim: Don't you!**

**MIZ: YES!**

**Zim: Don't you!**

**MIZ: Jeez Zim, you don't have to ask so much. I got you the first time. **

**Zim: MIZ, you know Irkens HATE the other species! HATE THEM! How can you possibly "love" him?**

**MIZ: I don't know! It can't be possible that an Irken likes an Earthen?**

**Zim: NO! There must be something wrong with your pack. Come MIZ, we must experiment.**

**MIZ: *Sigh***

***NEXT DAY AT SKOOL DURING RECESS***

**MIZ: Dib, I need to talk to you.**

**Dib: Sure, what's up?**

**MIZ: Zim ran some tests yesterday and found out my pack has a problem. I'm a defective Irken! Can you believe it? Me! A defective Irken! I cant believe it!**

**Dib: So?**

**MIZ: Irkens can't be defective. They make bad invaders! **

**Dib: Aren't you a good invader?**

**MIZ: Yes, but Zim's defective, you know. **

**Dib: Ooh! How? I could use this against him in our next battle!**

**MIZ: I'm not sure. He doesn't know that yet, so just don't tell him.**

**Dib: So how are you defective?**

**MIZ: Irkens aren't supposed to fall in love with another species, as well as their own. We just can't! I'm sorry.**

**Dib: Oh, well, uh huh. I asked my dad about me not having a mom. I can't believe it!**

**MIZ: Lemme guess, you were his experiment?**

**Dib: Sorta, my sister was. I'm his. . . his clone. . . **

**MIZ: Well, you do sorta look like him. I'm sure you're not exactly his clone. You don't look like him when he was a kid. Maybe you and Gaz just have his DNA. **

**Dib: Well, I guess that's true. He told me the whole story! He was once married. He didn't tell me much about her, but I think he said something about her being my mom. Anyway, she died and, since he was so lonely he tried to make a clone of himself, but that experiment had a defect. Of course I was the result, but he was disappointed to find out I didn't look exactly how he did as a baby, so he thought that was a defect. He then decided to do another experiment using my mom's DNA to make Gaz. He said the problem with me is that I'm insane, but I'm not! I wish that he'd just understand I work so hard to make him proud, but the paranormal is for the crazies to him. **

**MIZ: Wow, that explains a lot about your history. Anyway, Dib I need to tell you something important.**

**Dib: (confused) I'm listening.**

**MIZ: I can't stay on Earth here with you. I have to leave soon and go back to Irk. **

**Dib: But, you just got here two days ago! Why would you need to be leaving so soon?**

**MIZ: I talked to the Tallest last night about this defect with my pack and they said I would need to come back to Irk to prevent anything else happening to my pack. The longer I stay here, the more defective I can be. It's not severe, but to be the good invader I am, or was, I would have to leave as soon as possible, and that's today. **

**Dib: Why does it matter if you're a defect. So what? Zim's a defect and your Tallest aren't sending him back to Irk.**

**MIZ: Because the Almighty Tallest don't like Zim! If they send him back to Irk, he will ruin Impending Doom 2! So far, it's been a success, we can't have him ruin it now!**

**Dib: If your leaving, I'll go with you!**

**MIZ: No you mustn't. Far too dangerous.**

**Zim: (walking up to MIZ) MIZ! We must leave soon! We will have to leave skool immediately to get you set up to leave in about an hour!**

**Dib: But skool won't be finished by then!**

**Zim: So! Why does it matter to you, stinky Dib-monkey?**

**Dib: No reason. **

**MIZ: (hugging Dib) Don't worry, I'll come back to visit soon once I get this whole defective thing fixed.**

**Dib: How long will that be?**

**MIZ: I dunno. (lets go of Dib) But hopefully soon. **

**Zim: Sick human friendship! I HATE IT! Lets go Miz, before it starts to rub off on you!**

**MIZ: Bye Dibby-Dib. Err, I mean, Bye Dib. (starts to cry, softly as they walk back to the base)**

**Zim: Don't worry Miz, soon you'll be back on Irk preparing for your next invasion. You have done well here, but you are a distraction to my invasion of this FILTHY, SPINNING BALL OF DIRT! **

**(They walk into the base and prepare MIZ's ship for the journey to Irk.)**

***ONE HOUR LATER***

**Zim: (saying it fast) Good luck, Miz, on your far journey home. I will not be needing you by my side for now, you have done well. These past three days have been educating, but now you must leave. Good job, soldier! Be gone with you.**

**MIZ: (shaking Zim's hand) This has been very educating for me, too.**

**Gir: (Runs up and hugs MIZ) Bye, Mizzy! Imma miss you! (starts to cry, then stops) I made you a cupcake!**

**MIZ: Thanks. (climbs into her ship and prepares to go) Bye! (closes top and takes off)**

**Dib: (running towards Zim, who is standing out on his front lawn watching MIZ leave) Wait! Nooooo! Don't go! (MIZ flies over his head.) Zim, Zim, did she already leave?**

**Zim: Yes, and there's nothing your precious "love" can do about it!**

**Dib: Love? What are you talking about?**

**Zim: Miz told me everything! No use hiding it, Dib-stink! You like her and you know it!**

**Dib: Well, you're a defective Irken!**

**Zim: LIES!**

**Dib: Anyway, where is your ship, I need it!**

**Zim: Why on Irk would I let you use my Voot Cruiser? You! My mortal enemy! **

**Dib: That's it! Time for plan B! (runs off to his house)**

**Zim: Ehhhh . . . Ok, well, um, back to my evil planning!**

**Dib: (in garage) I hope Tak's ship still works. (climbs in and takes off)**

**Tak's Ship: Out of Fuel. Powering Down!**

**Dib: (Crashes safely on front lawn) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**MIZ: (from transmission in Tak's ship) Hey, I know I'm leaving so suddenly, but you have to move on. I will be back soon.**

**Dib: But . . . but, I never got the time to get to know much about you.**

**MIZ: Good-bye, Dib.**

**(Transmission Ends)**

**Dib: Noooo! No! How do I send a transmission on this thing! C'mon! **

**Tak's Ship: Transmission not valid at the moment. Please try again later.**

**Dib: She's gone. . . now I guess everything's back to normal, where everyone hates me. (walks inside home, almost crying) **

**Gaz: Whiner!**

**EPILOGUE:**

**~Next Day at School~**

**Zim: Come one, Dib! You can't still be upset about this whole MIZ leaving you behind thing!**

**Dib: Yeah, yeah. **

**Zim: Yeah, and there's nothing your large head of FILTH can do!**

**Dib: My head's not big!**

**Zim: LIAR! **

**Dib: It is not!**

**Zim: Haha! Muahahahhahaha! (thinking: 'things are finally back to normal!')**

***At Dib's house***

**Dib: (on roof looking at stars) One day, one day I will come find you, Miz. Hopefully soon. **

**From garage: Incoming Transmission.**

**Dib: (sliding down a rope using his hair to hang on and into the garage) From who?**

**Tak's ship: An Invader MIZ**

**Dib: (sitting in ship) Accept transmission!**

**MIZ: Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I am back on the Massive and ready for a new mission assigned by the Tallest. It's not an Invasion sort a thing, its more like a test to see if the defectiveness will wear off. Until then I'm still sad to say I'm a defective Irken!**

**Dib: Well, since you left, every one hates me now!**

**MIZ: C'mon, I'm sure every things normal, again. If you have no friends, have you ever considered Zim?**

**Dib: Are you crazy! He's trying to destroy my home, not to include me! **

**MIZ: He's not so bad once you get to know him. He's so entertaining.**

**Dib: Would you rather conquer Earth with Zim, or team up with me and save it from Zim? Whose side are you on?**

**MIZ: Neither. I'm neutral, here.**

**Dib: Why not on my side?**

**MIZ: Earth isn't important to the Irken Armada. Not worth conquering, not worth saving. The intelligence isn't useful to us yet, and they aren't the smartest species you could find . . . **

**Dib: So if Zim were to some how succeed, you would let me die?**

**MIZ: No, I would capture you and make you my slave!**

**Dib: Sounds better than being enslaved to Zim.**

**MIZ: (laughs silently to self) As soon as I'm done with these dumb tests, and am all fixed, I may come down to visit. **

**Dib: What are they going to do to fix you?**

**MIZ: (worried) *sigh* They might erase all my knowledge about Earth love, and (in a low voice) probably you . . . **

**Dib: But you'll forget who . . . I am. What we had. . . who *we* were.**

**MIZ: (trying to keep from crying) Yep, but I must do what ever is best for My Tallest. I must focus on being Invader MIZ. Not some Human LOVE pig!**

**Dib: Oh. . . hey, you know, I've noticed that your name is just Zim backwards!**

**MIZ: Random but, yes, yes I know! I HATE IT! WHY MUST EVERYONE PIONT THAT OUT! **

**Dib: I didn't know you had anger issues, sorry!**

**MIZ: That's okay. I gotta go do the tests actually right now. I SAID I WAS COMING SCOODGE! STOP CALLING FOR ME! I HEARD THE FIRST TIME!**

**Dib: Scoodge?**

**MIZ: I'll talk to ya later. Bye!**

**Dib: When?**

**Tak's Ship: Transmission Ended.**

**Gaz: (calling from house) Dib, come eat your stinkin' food!**

**Dib: (silently to self) Bye, MIZ . . .**

**Gaz: DIB!**

**Dib: Coming, jeeze!**

**Now it's ****THE END****!**


End file.
